The Wainriders
by ArchdukeArcher
Summary: The Tale of a Rhunic Captain, charged by superior officers to find and kill Thorin Oakenshield before he can reach the lonely mountain. When forced to work with the most despicable of beings, how far will he go before his morals force him to follow his ow


_**Author's note: Hey guys! ArchdukeArcher here, this is my first Fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. Criticism is most welcome, I'd love to know where I can improve. So yeah, enjoy the first chapter of 'The Wainriders' **_

**Easterling Army camp, Cross section between the River Running and the River Carnen. **

"Sir, the General wants to see you immediately."

I opened my eyes to see a grim looking man dressed in bronze armour and a red cape standing at attention before me.

"Very good Sergeant, I'll be there as soon as I'm able." I replied as officially as my sleep addled mind could manage

The sergeant bowed his head and left my tent. I hauled myself from my resting spot and brought myself before a looking glass.

Looking back at me was a medium built Easterling warrior, with brown eyes and olive, nearly brown skin. He had straight black hair which was brushed back. He was dressed in blood red cloth with pointed bronze armour over the top, bronze grieves, bronze gauntlets and bronze boots.

Looking around my tent, I observed my equipment lying around. Leaning against the wall of my tent sat a 'Composite' bow, next to it a rectangular shield. Near my beddings lay a sword, which I proceeded to draw and observe. The hilt was made of fine wood with a strong grip around it. The spine of the sword was blunt and straight, meaning the blade could be used to stab, however the sharp side was slightly curved, allowing for more efficient slicing. The blade itself was single edged. I noticed several runes running down the blade which I could not read.

"_This sword is clearly of Elvish make" _I thought with disdain, as I slammed the sword back into my scabbard

After buckling the sword to my belt, I tied my blood red shoulder cape to my shoulder and picked up my helmet, with its multiple points and spikes.

After leaving my tent, I stood in awe of our mighty host. As far as my eye could see, rows and rows of different coloured tents lay across the ground. And where the tents were, flags followed. Banners of many colours streamed gloriously in the wind. The strength and power of Rhun had gathered in its full glory, for who knows what reason. Not even I, a Captain of Rhun know for what reason we're gathered here.

I made my way through the lines, receiving and giving salutes to passing men who served my house. The camp was divided into seven, the colours of the tents, Ulfang burgundy, Mukhal green, Rudrak blue, Nerzdal yellow, Yellah purple, Brorir black and my father's red represented the seven different houses, the Princes of Rhun who had gathered at the Emperors calling. The Emperor's own golden sun on a Burgundy background was flying high above the camp.

"_An Ulfang Emperor. I hope the bastard chokes on his brother's manhood." _I thought bitterly

All around me, soldiers were at work. Blacksmiths were forging and tempering weapons, men were training at drill, while others were running to increase stamina, some standing on sentry while others lay slothfully, enjoying their break with a side of lunch to go with it.

A few hundred meters away, a tent rose above all others in terms of size, it could be a small house if it needed to be.

"_That's a general's tent if ever I've seen one" _I thought with a slight smile on my lips

As I approached, two sentries in burgundy brought their halberds together in denial.

I raised an eyebrow at them before saying, "Come now boys, don't be so cold. I'm Captain Bór, son of Mór of the house Kiliç summoned, to see the Generals."

The pair raised their spears reluctantly, eyeing me suspiciously. I grinned at them and made my way into the General's tent.

Inside the tent were two men leaning over a map, both of them rather large and looked relatively similar to each other. Though, that's relatively unsurprising seeing as how they were brothers.

They were very sallow skinned, so much so that their flesh looked dead. They both had long black hair down to their shoulders, pale white eyes their bodies proudly sporting the accursed burgundy of their house. All common characteristics of the Ulfang family.

"_I guess being related to the Emperor brings certain benefits. Such as being appointed Marshalls of the Imperial Army." _I thought with bitterness at the fortunes of the world

"Ah, Captain Kiliç." Began the first brother arrogantly, "How's your father? Is he dead yet?"

"General Malik Ulfang," I spoke with as much calm as I can muster, "You'll be pleased to know that Prince Mór, my father, is doing quite well, despite his advanced age. Just before I led his forces here, he was out hunting deer on horseback."

"Then why isn't he here doing what you're doing?" said the second brother, Ralik, "Why isn't he leading the armies of his Princedom?"

"_I need to be wary of this one, he's smarter than the other." _I thought as I slowly clenched my fist in frustration

"Yes Captain," Malik said, smirking, "Riddle me that. Surely the old Bastard hasn't lost his nerve?"

"General Malik." I said with a sarcastic smile, "At the age of two hundred and seventeen, I would like to see you leading an army of five thousand. Though of course, because of your house's treason, you will ever reach seventy, let alone two hundred."

My stomach dropped in fear as I realized what I had just said, _"I nearly revealed our family secret, I must tread carefully here."_

Malik drew his sword and approached me threateningly, "I suggest you watch your tongue, Kiliç bastard!"

What shook me more than the drawn blade was the icy look I got from Ralik. While still looking at me, he placed a hand to the shoulder of his brother which halted him in his tracks, "Peace, brother. Remember, we have a job for the young Captain. Have a seat Captain." Ralik said, gesturing to one of the two chairs. 

I smirked arrogantly at Malik who had taken to leaning against the dining table as I sat with his brother, "Now, Son of Mór." He began in a business like tone, "I hate to admit this to a Kiliç ah…. I suppose you are a Noble aren't you? But social status aside, you are indeed one of our best officers. Not quite at Ulfang standard, but close."

"_This is high praise indeed, if these arrogant bastards can swallow their pride enough to do praise me as such, then they must be setting me up for something important. It would probably be for the best if I paid attention from this point." I thought ponderously_

"You have my attention General Ulfang, please continue." I said

"Do tell me, Captain. What do you know of the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain?" Ralik questioned

I thought for a moment, "I know that they were a proud Kingdom, rich beyond belief. But a Dragon took interest in their wealth, drove them from their homes, killed their King and scattered his people. What of it?"

"What of it, he says." snorted Malik from the dining table

"The heirs to the throne of Erebor are indeed, not dead. At least, one of them isn't." Ralik said with a slight look of fear in his eyes, "Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, the one they call 'Oakenshield', rumour has it he plans to march on the mountain with a company of Dwarves and take back his homeland."

I looked at him with a curious expression, "And what's it to us General? This Thorin Oakenshield wants to take back his homeland, good for him. As far as I'm concerned, we should help him take back the mountain"

"Captain" the Ulfang general said with wide eyes, "If Thorin Oakenshield takes back his crown, what's to stop him from marching on Rhun? And remember, The Kingdoms of Gondor and Rohan bear us no love and if the Elves of Mirkwood sniff an opportunity for gold, they would be marching right alongside them. It could mean the end of our nation as we know it. Tell me Kiliç, do you want to see our country burn?"

His words hit me like a ton of bricks. If we failed to stop this 'Thorin Oakenshield' our country would be wiped off the map. There would be no Rhun.

"I'm at your command General." I said humbly, "What are your orders?"

General Ralik grinned and patted me on the shoulder, "I knew you'd be up for it Captain!" he exclaimed, "Your orders are simple. Abandon your uniform and take only the bare necessities. Pick no more than twenty men. Find Thorin Oakenshield, and kill him."

"And those who follow him?" I asked

"Do not leave anyone of their company alive." He said coldly, "And of course, Rhun has no involvement in this. You have free reign to do whatever you see fit. You have full authority over this quest and you answer to no one. You take full credit for the quests success, and full responsibility for its failure.

"Understood sir," I said, with equal ice, "We leave at dawn."

**Dawn, the next morning**

Eighteen men stood before me, in green shirts, brown boots and tan breeches. Each of them had carried bows and quivers on their backs and swords on their belts. Next to them stood their horses, nervously champing at the bit. They each had a small pack filled with food and canteens loaded with water. I eyed them out, pleased that I had chosen more or less exactly the same attire and equipment as them.

"_I'm no scout, I'll need to learn from these men." _I thought, irritated

I turned around and noticed the two generals and a third watching us with an unusual interest.

"_Well, why not give them a show?" _I thought with an internal grin

"Men!" I called out, "This is a defining moment in the history of our nation. Thorin Oakenshield seeks to reclaim Erebor and all its riches. Upon sacking the mountain, he will use the riches found within the mountain to launch an invasion into Rhun! Our homeland!"

Cries of dismay emitted from the men

"I don't know about you, but I don't fancy some dirty Dwarves traipsing through our land, burning, pillaging and stealing from our homes!"

Shouts of 'Aye!' and 'Hear, hear!' went up

I drew my sword and held it aloft, above my head, "In the name of our people, in the name of our homes! I'm going to kill this Dwarf Princeling and bring his head before the Emperor! Who's coming with me?!"

The cheer that went up was tremendously loud for eighteen men.

It was settled. We were going to kill this Dwarf and return home heroes. Unless of course, this is some dirty Ulfang trick. Though even them with their thick skulls seem to know when the nation is threatened. And as far as I could see, it was.

I heard a slow clap from behind me, I turned to face the two generals and a third figure dressed in similar colours as us, save for a burgundy shoulder cape.

"Captain Kiliç!" cried Malik, "An inspiring show." He said half sarcastically

"Generals." I said, saluting, "We're honoured that you would come all this way to see us off."

"Indeed?" replied Ralik, "Well, I would like to introduce you to my younger Cousin, Dahir. He will be joining you on your quest."

"Welcome to the Company Dahir." I said as we shook hands

"Of course, because of his birth, it's only right that Dahir will be your second in command. Any objections?" Ralik asked in a tone that brooked no objections

"None at all sir." I said in a defeated tone, eyeing the pale eyed Ulfang, "None at all."

"Very good!" Ralik said delightedly, "I won't keep you then Captain! Best of luck."

"Sons of Rhun!" I cried, "Mount!"

I mounted my ebony black horse, the rest of the men doing the same.

"Company, on me!" I ordered as I spurred my horse into a gallop, Dahir in tow with the company behind us.

As we galloped at full speed through the camp, Ulfang soldiers dived out of the way to avoid being run down, I patted my horse's neck and spoke to him.

"Ezvakor my old friend, run fast! The future of our nation, our people depends on it!"

Ezvakor picked up the pace and the rest of the company followed suit.

"_Thorin Oakenshield." I thought determinedly, "In the name of Rhun, I'm going to kill you."_

_**That's it, the first chapter! Let me know what you guys think, any feedback is most appreciated!**_

TRIVIA: THE POLITICS OF RHUN

The politics of Rhun are complicated. There are seven houses that are constantly competing for power. The seven houses all control sections of Rhun. These areas are known as Princedoms and those that control them are titled 'Princes.'

The two most Ancient houses are the Ulfang and the Kiliç. These two are ancient rivals, the house of Ulfang are the descendants of the Chieftain Ulfang, who betrayed Bór and the Elves during the Nirnaeth Arnoediad. The Ulfang have grown to be the strongest house in Rhun. So strong, that they were able to take power in a coup d'état. The Ulfang now rule Rhun with an iron grip and hold most positions of office and power though they are despised by most of the people and the other houses.  
The Kiliç are the descendants of the original Bór who was known as the faithful. They are the only Easterling people with some degree of what could be called a conscious. Though they may commit evil acts and their moral compasses are quite often skewed, it's because they believe the ends justify the means and deep down, they have some good in them. As a reward of Bór's loyalty to the Elves, all of Bór's descendants are gifted with extremely long life. Officially, these descendants do not exist. The last generation of the House of Bór was wiped out at the Battle of Unnumbered tears. However, through some bastard strain, the line of Bór survived in exile and the heritage of the Kiliç remained a secret from Father to Son. The remnants (as they were) of the house of Bór renounced their proud name, taking the Easterling name Kiliç, fully embracing themselves as Easterling lest the wrath of Melkor and their fellow Easterlings fell upon them.  
In the third age, the Kiliç are the weakest house, having only recently brought themselves up from exile they are recognized as the Princes of the smallest Princedom of the seven. 


End file.
